


Midnight Picnic

by Jenetic777



Series: Adventures in Monstrosity [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Gen, M/M, Spoilers for Episode: e060-066 The Stolen Century Parts 1-7, Summer of Smooch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 23:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15739302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenetic777/pseuds/Jenetic777
Summary: Stolen Century Era: Set in the same continuity as Adventures in Monstrosity.Taako and Magnus take a break.





	Midnight Picnic

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you as always to the wonderful and lovely Taagnus Discord chat for giving me the motivation to finish a thing for once! This was written for the Summer of Smooch; it's a little late, but hey, it's still summer so it kinda counts right?

One night, about half of the way through the year on the Monster Plane -

Taako’d had a frustrating week to say the least. His blood cravings had gotten more under control since he’d first been turned two months ago. Unfortunately, they were still more frequent than he cared to admit. Raw and near-raw meat could only do so much. And even if he did have someone willing to feed off of, he didn't want to resort to that every time. So his nerves were a little frayed from the quiet but persistent hunger in the back of his mind. 

And Magnus wasn't exactly in tip top shape himself. The instincts and drives of his inner wolf were well… not exactly /overwhelming/ but they were definitely easy to get caught up in and carried away by. He found his tail wagging at the most inopportune moments, felt the weird urge to chase after random animals he saw out in the wilds, and that's not even taking into account the literal and unavoidable physical transformation with the full moon. He’d only experienced one shift and that had been a /lot/ to handle.

In short, the boys needed a break. Take a chance to relax, de-stress, generally get their minds off of the weirdness of their current reality. So, Taako decided to make that happen for them. He woke up around noon - a little bit of a strain on his new primarily nocturnal schedule, but it would be worth it. He took a little time to get ready, finally settling on a pair of fleece-lined galaxy print leggings, a knee-length black skirt, and a gray button down shirt with slightly puffy sleeves. Once dressed, the wizard wandered his way down the hallway where the crew quarters were situated until he reached Magnus’ door and knocked with purpose.

There was a muffled, “just a second!” and the sound of a man shuffling around before the door opened. The fighter was clad only in a pair of sweatpants with a hole cut out for the tail. His chest was more hairy than it had been when he was fully human, but no less muscular or appealing for it. Taako gave him a grin, showing off his sharp fangs for just a moment before he spoke. “Hey big guy, got any plans for the evening?”

The fighter shook his head. “Nope, nothing in particular. Full moon’s still 2 weeks out, and we don't have any important recon to do right now so my night’s free. Why, you got anything in mind?” He looked curious, fluffy ears perking up slightly. 

The elf nodded, leaning against the doorframe. “Yeah, I was thinking it might be nice to take a night out, enjoy the sights a bit and just get away from all,” he gestured around vaguely, “this. I can pack us some snacks or whatever. Sound good homie?”

He can see the man’s tail start to wag before he even speaks up and stifles a laugh before he hears the response. “Yeah man, that sounds great,” Magnus says with a big grin. “I guess I’ll give you a bit to go and get stuff ready, huh?”

Taako nodded. “Sounds good big guy. You go ahead and get yourself presentable while I pack us up some snacks. We’ll meet up around sunset and head out.” With that, the elf headed off to the kitchen, setting things up and putting together food that would be properly appetizing for their new monstrous appetites. 

Magnus on the other hand used his free hours to check over things around the ship and get a little training in; never hurts to keep on your toes. By the time he had finished, showered, and gotten dressed Taako was waiting for him out in the hallway. The human tried to sneak up on his elf companion, but it had become significantly harder since the whole vampirism thing. The blonde flipped around the second the fighter was within arms reach. “Gonna have to try harder than that my man. Vampire senses,” he said with a smirk. 

The fighter laughed sheepishly. “Yeah, probably should have thought that through a little more,” he said with a shrug. “Anyway, you ready to get going then?” He rocked forward onto the balls of his feet, obviously eager to head out on their adventure. He hadn't gotten the chance to do much exploring of this plane after dark since the Change and he seemed to be excited to get the chance to do so. 

“For sure, snacks are all packed and I think the sun’s down enough that ‘cha boy shouldn't have to worry about anything.” Taako picked up the picnic basket and handed it to Magnus, the fighter taking it as his tail slowly started to wag behind him. 

“Soooo, snacks huh? What’d you pack for us,” Magnus said as he began to lift the lid to take a peek. Unfortunately, Taako gently smacked his hand away, and it shut before he could even get a quick look at the contents. 

“Come on big guy, it’s a surprise, can't you at least wait until we get set up,” Taako spoke up teasingly, taking the werewolf’s free hand in his own and leading him to the exit of the Starblaster. The sun was down below the horizon, just barely still showing the last dying rays of its light. It was still enough to sting the elf’s vampirically enhanced eyes, but not enough to actually do any damage. “Yeesh, on second thought, you take the lead; ‘s still a little bright out here for me,” he complained, burying his face against the fighter’s arm. 

“Sounds good, I can do that.” Magnus took a step out, confidently leading his companion into the rapidly darkening night. The ship was parked in a sizeable clearing, but surrounded for the most part by a dense forest. The fighter found his way easily, and the two men quickly and relatively quietly headed down a narrow path through the woods that the human had cleared previously.

It didn't take long to get to the place Taako had picked for their outing, it was the same as Magnus would have chosen himself. Just outside the edge of the tree-line there was a cliff that overlooked a vast expanse of scenery; a small village, a sizeable lake fed by a winding river that led off into a forest further down. To top it all off there was a beautiful view of the sky, the moon and stars perfectly reflected in the dark water below. 

The fighter spread the blanket out on the soft grass near the cliff’s edge, setting the picnic basket off to the side before laying out on the covered ground, making himself comfortable and gazing up at the stunning view of the heavens. Taako laid down next to the werewolf, head resting on the larger man’s arm and curling into his side both for warmth and to enjoy being close to him. The sounds of various creatures of the night were apparent, but felt distant and insignificant. 

Slowly, but with his trademark confidence, Taako lifted his head, turning to face his companion and leaned in with his eyes half-closed. He made sure his angle was right before shutting them the rest of the way, and pressed a kiss to the man’s lips, gently but firmly. Magnus let out a quiet hum of contentment, his arms wrapping around the vampire to hold him closer. In that moment of peace and stillness nothing seemed to matter but each other. Their worries and fears were all wiped away by the affection and love they felt for each other.


End file.
